Conducta verbal (libro)
Conducta verbal (en inglés: Verbal Behavior) es un libro escrito en 1957 por el psicólogo Burrhus Frederic Skinner y publicado por Copley Publishing Group. En esta obra, el autor analiza la conducta humana, cubriendo lo que tradicionalmente se ha llamado lenguaje, lingüística o habla.Mecca Chiesa, Radical Behaviorism: The philosophy and the science, Sarasota, Florida, Authors Cooperative, 2004, ISBN 0-9623311-4-7Burrhus Frederick Skinner, Verbal Behavior, Acton, Massachusetts, Copley Publishing Group, 1957, ISBN 1-58390-021-7, Chapter 1 "A Functional Analysis of Verbal Behavior". Para Skinner, la conducta verbal es simplemente conducta sujeta a las mismas variables controladoras que cualquier otra conducta operante. El libro Conducta verbal es casi completamente teórico, involucrando poco trabajo experimental por sí mismo.Michael J, Verbal behavior, J. Exp. Anal. Behav., volumen 42, número 3, páginas 363–76, noviembre de 1984, PMID 16812395, PMC 1348108Burrhus Frederick Skinner, Verbal Behavior, Acton, Massachusetts, Copley Publishing Group, 1957, ISBN 1-58390-021-7, página 11Es notable que Skinner sí hizo investigación relativa a la conducta verbal, por ejemplo el análisis estadístico de aliteraciones en Shakespeare, al igual que sobre el "sumador verbal", previas a la publicación de Conducta verbal. Sin embargo, optó por remover la mayor parte de la investigación en la obra por considerar que la hacía "desbalanceada". Esta investigación también era estructural en su naturaleza, y debía más a los estudios académicos en inglés que su posterior análisis funcional de la conducta. La obra es consecuencia de una serie de presentaciones magistrales llevadas a cabo en la Universidad de Minnesota a principios del decenio de 1940 y desarrolladas más allá en sus summer lectures (ponencias estivales) en la Universidad de Columbia y las William James lectures en la Universidad de Harvard en la década antes de la publicación del libro.Skinner,B. F. (1983) A Matter of Consequences. New York: Knopf. Una cantidad creciente de investigación en conducta verbal se ha estado llevando a cabo desde su publicación, especialmente en la última década del siglo XX.Wallace MD, Iwata BA, Hanley GP, Establishment of mands following tact training as a function of reinforcer strength, J. Appl. Behav. Anal., volumen 39, número 1, páginas 17–24, 2006, PMID 16602382, PMC 1389608Bourret J, Vollmer TR, Rapp JT., Evaluation of a vocal mand assessment and vocal mand training procedures, J. Appl. Behav. Anal., volumen 37, número 2, páginas 129–43; quiz 143–4, 2004, PMID 15293633, PMC 1284489, DOI 10.1901/jaba.2004.37-129Williams, G.; Carnerero, J.J.; Pérez-González, L.A. (2006). Smith, Richard. ed. "Generalization of tacting actions in children with autism". J Appl Behav Anal 39 (2): 233–7. doi:10.1901/jaba.2006.175-04. PMC 1479779. PMID 16813044.Nordquist, V.M. (1971). "A method for recording verbal behavior in free-play settings". J Appl Behav Anal 4''' (4): 327–31. doi:10.1901/jaba.1971.4-327. PMC 1310711. PMID 16795310 Savage-Rumbaugh, E.S. (March 1984). "Verbal behavior at a procedural level in the chimpanzee". J Exp Anal Behav '''41 (2): 223–50. doi:10.1901/jeab.1984.41-223. PMC 1348036. PMID 16812369.Chase, P.N.; Johnson, K.R.; Sulzer-Azaroff, B. (May 1985). "Verbal relations within instruction: Are there subclasses of the intraverbal?". J Exp Anal Behav 43 (3): 301–13. doi:10.1901/jeab.1985.43-301. PMC 1348143. PMID 16812417 Análisis funcional El contexto de enunciaciones del hablante es central en perspectiva sobre el lenguaje. Con ello como fondo, Skinner desarrolló la premisa que la conducta verbal, es decir, conducta bajo el control de consecuencias mediadas por otras personas (quienes continuamente intercambian funciones de hablante y escucha), es mejor comprendida dentro de un análisis funcional.Burrhus Frederick Skinner, Verbal Behavior, Acton, Massachusetts, Copley Publishing Group, 1957, ISBN 1-58390-021-7, p. 14 Esta extensión teórica fue producto directo de su investigación básica usando lo que él refería como "el modelo de contingencias de tres términos" (three term contingency model) con la conducta, respuesta y consecuencia como unidad básica comportamental. Este modelo se llama a menudo el modelo de contingencias de cuatro términos, siendo las condiciones iniciales el cuarto término.Bijou Baer, 1978, The behavior analysis of child development, Englewood-cliffs, NJ: Prentice Hill, ISBN 1-87897-803-9Morris E. K., 1992, The aim, progress, and evolution of behavior analysis, The Behavior Analyst, volumen 15, páginas 3–29 Este consiste en operación motivante (OM), estímulo discriminativo (ED), respuesta ® y refuerzo (Eref)Sin embargo, el modelo de contingencias de cuatro términos es posterior al trabajo de Skinner, habiendo surgido en los escritos del Dr Jack Michael, mientras Skinner se refiere al modelo de tres términos sin mencionar abiertamente a la OM como tal. No obstando lo anterior, Skinner sí se refiere a estados de privación debidamente medidos y de saciación, los cuales son esencialmente lo mismo que el término OM abarca y extiende. La obra Conducta verbal de Skinner introdujo asimismo el autoclítico y seis operantes: mando (mand), tacto (tact), relación de audiencia, ecoico (echoic), textual e intraverbal.Burrhus Frederick Skinner, Verbal Behavior, Acton, Massachusetts, Copley Publishing Group, 1957, ISBN 1-58390-021-7, from the forward by Jack Michael, p. ix Skinner argumentaba que la conducta verbal es una función del ambiente actual del hablante, de su historia conductual pasada y de su historia genética. Para Skinner, el objeto propio de estudio psicológico es "la conducta misma", analizada sin referencia a hipotéticas estructuras inobservadas, sino con referencia a las relaciones funcionales de la conducta en el ambiente en que ocurre. Este análisis extiende la posición pragmática de Ernst Mach en la física, contraria a construir teorías prolijas.Skinner, B.F., 1950, Are Theories of Learning Necessary?, http://psychclassics.yorku.ca/Skinner/Theories/ Conducta verbal está dividida en cinco partes con 19 capítulos.Mecca Chiesa, Radical Behaviorism: The philosophy and the science, Sarasota, Florida, Authors Cooperative, 2004, ISBN 0-9623311-4-7William Baum, Understanding Behaviorism: Behavior, Culture, and Evolution, Malden, MA, Wiley-Blackwell, 2004, ISBN 978-1405112628 El primer capítulo pone la tónica del trabajo, con un análisis funcional de la conducta verbal. Skinner presenta la conducta verbal como función de consecuencias y estímulos, no como una capacidad especial inherente. Tampoco pide al lector quedar satisfecho con simplemente describir la estructura o patrones de la conducta. Skinner considera algunas formulaciones tradicionales para luego presentar su propia posición funcional. Problemas generales Skinner enfoca los problemas de conducta verbal como variable dependiente. La posición general de Skinner favorece la tasa de respuesta como medida dependiente la cual, en Conducta verbal, es problemática pues no toda conducta posee la misma cualidad unitaria que el movimiento de palanca. En la determinación de la fuerza de una respuesta Skinner sugiere algunos criterios para el concepto fuerza (probabilidad): emisión, velocidad, repetición, pero nota que ellos son medios bastante limitados para inferir la fuerza de una respuesta, dado que no varían conjuntamente en tanto pueden verse bajo la influencia de otros factores. La emisión es una medida sí/no; por otro lado los otros comprenden posibles indicadores de fuerza relativa.Burrhus Frederick Skinner, Behavior of Organisms, Acton, Massachusetts, Copley Publishing Group, 1991 (original publication 1938), ISBN 978-0874114874, página 58. En la obra propone la relación llamada mand y como conducta bajo el control de estímulos verbales desarrolló los conceptos de conducta textual y conducta ecoica. Otros conceptos propuestos son el de tact y el de audiencia. Nota acerca de la traducción de términos de Conducta Verbal a lengua española Debe advertirse aquí que "tact" en inglés no tiene el mismo significado que "tacto" en español, lo mismo que el inglés "mand" y el español "mando". Fueron escogidos por Skinner por ser palabras de origen latino que, al tener raices en común con palabras inglesas como "tact''ile" y "com''mand", le sugieren la idea general al lector de lengua inglesa, de contacto e imperatividad. Es obvio que, al ser traducidos como "tacto" y "mando" en español, no tiene el mismo efecto. En resumen, "tact" da la idea de contacto y "mand" una idea similar al de imperativo gramatical. Referencias Categoría:Historia de la Psicología Categoría:Textos